The present invention is directed to an improved structure and apparatus for storing and holding tools, and more particularly, it relates to a structure that focuses magnetic fields for storing and organizing small hand tools.
Without limiting the scope of the invention, the background is described in connection with structures for the storage and organization of tools that are attracted by magnets using the combination of a magnet and a plate positioned to focus magnetic fields.
Heretofore, in this field, small hand tools and implements have been organized using, for example, pressure fitted holders such as molded plastic organizational supports. Another example of such devices is a pressure-fitted holder having a variety of small spring clips that are connected to a central rail in which sockets are positioned in the outward protrusion from the spring clips. The spring clips are configured to insert into the drive opening of a socket. Spring clips also may be designed to hold other small tools, such as a socket ratchet or a screwdriver.
The spring clips of the prior art are designed to insert the drive ends of, e.g., xc2xc, xe2x85x9c, or xc2xd-inch square drive ratchet sockets. One disadvantage of spring-clip systems, however, is the limitation imposed by the size of the different socket drive-sizes as the spring clips must match the specific socket size. Another problem of spring clip socket holders is they may easily be deformed during use causing the socket to fit too tightly or too loosely. If the spring clip becomes loose, a socket can easily become dislodged from the spring clip or may not be secured by the spring clip at all. Conversely, if the spring clip is deformed so that it fits too tightly within the socket drive opening, it becomes difficult to attach and remove the socket from the clip. Attempts to either adjust the tightness of the spring clip or to withdraw a socket that is held too tightly to the clip often cause adjacent sockets to be dislodged.
Spring clips have been forbidden for use in the aircraft industry because of their potential as a foreign object or debris (FOD). FOD is a major problem in the aircraft industry due to reliance in the industry on highly efficient jet engines. Highly efficient jet engines are obtained at the cost of decreased ruggedness. Because the worldwide airline industry is turning toward more efficient engines, the interior of these engines must be protected from FOD.
In the past, there have been various constructions combining molded, nonmetallic materials with magnets to provide a holder for metal sockets. See, for example, Applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,230.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,377 issued to Pierce discloses a construction that includes a series of parallel boards of nonmetallic material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,580 issued to Anderson discloses a construction where parallel plates sandwich the magnetic material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,817 issued to Miller discloses a socket holder that includes plate a.matures that are laminated with magnetic material to define an assembly for holding sockets. To facilitate the alignment of items being retained, a third parallel plate is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,631 issued to Negus discloses a magnetic holder that includes a molded plastic tray with a sinter bar having laminated keeper plates and magnetic bars positioned to define pole pieces that permit the forming of magnetic circuits.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,580 issued to Andersen discloses a pair of elongated, parallel and laterally spaced armature plates in which a plurality of magnets are mounted in positions spaced along the plates. The plates are constructed of ferrous material. The armature plates are assembled using a plurality of threaded fasteners that extend through the multiple plates and secure the armature plates. Due to the complexity of assembling the unit and the use of multiple small parts that comprise the magnetic socket holders described therein, the invention fails to address the requirements for reduced components; components that may become entrapped in a jet engine, i.e., FOD. Furthermore, the unit requires multiple steps for assembly, making automation of manufacturing the unit difficult and expensive.
All of these prior designs, however, have like flaws. During use, it has been found that the magnetic strength of these holders decreases as more sockets are added causing the socket holder to fail unless maintained in the horizontal position.
The present invention addresses the need for a universal magnetic tool organizer with improved magnetic strength using magnets of lesser strength than used in the past. Furthermore, the structure should be customizable to increase or decrease magnetic field strength by changing the structure or the strength of the magnet.
Needs similar to those of the airline industry are found in mechanic shops. In mechanic shops, for example, the need for safety is matched by the need to decrease the space needed to store an ever larger number of specialized tools and to reduced cost due to lost time finding tools and savings from a reduced need in the replacement of tools. As part of the increasing spacial constraints in a mechanic""s shop or airline hanger, the present invention addresses the need for vertical stackability of tool organization and for rapid automated assembly of the magnetic holding device and placement of the tools in the holder.
More particularly, the present invention is a magnetic holding device that includes first and second plates, each of the plates having a width and a thickness. A magnet having a width that is less than the width of at least one of the plates, is positioned between the first and second plates. The magnetic holding device may further include two or more plates positioned adjacent to each other and on a magnet having a width less than that of one of the plates to form a channel between two or more of plates and two or more magnets. The magnetic field formed between the magnets and the plates is concentrated about each of the channel or channels.
Tools such as pliers, wrenches, ratchets and the like, for example, may be retained by contacting them with the second plate, which is generally made of a magnetically conducting material. The field strength may be varied depending on the weight of the tool and the amount of strength that the user expects to use to remove the tool from the magnetic holding device.
The present invention may further include an attachment magnet, opposite the magnet from one of the plates, wherein the attachment magnet contacts,.for example,.a tool storage structure to hold the magnetic holding device. The attachment magnet of the magnetic holding device, however, may also be used to position the magnetic holding device on any magnetically attractive surface, such as a vertical storage system, the hood of a car, or even the undercarriage of a vehicle or airplane.
A wide variety of different magnets, including permanent magnets, may be used as either the first or the second magnet. Magnets that may be used with the present invention include rare earth, neodymium, alnico, ceramic or flexible magnets. The magnets may be cut into strips or may be cut to form the required shape. The magnets may be rigid, flexible or of semi-rigid construction using a wide variety of magnetic materials, e.g., rare-earth, alnico, ferrite and the like. The dimensional features of the magnet will generally be designed to maximize field strength by having a proportional recess from the dimensions of the second plate.
In another embodiment of the present invention the apparatus may further include adjacent magnets and plates that form channels between them. Other useful features may be, if appropriate, a handle, hooks or other attachments for connection to a tool storage structure, holes for attachment with screws or rivets and the like. The first and second plates of the magnetic holding device may even be riveted, glued or soldered at the ends or internally. In the case of a handle, it may be pivotable about its attachment.
In yet another embodiment, the first magnet is a unipolar magnet or a multipolar magnet. The first and second magnets may be attached to a plate or plates by an adhesive, or may rely solely on magnetic forces to attach to a metallic or magnetically conductive plates. The second magnet may serve to attach the apparatus of the present invention in a vertical or horizontal organization system to keep from sliding at any angle. The second magnet may be integral to the apparatus of the present invention or to a vertical storage system.